


【泉斑泉】七年之癢

by Trimeresurus



Series: 火影相关 [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trimeresurus/pseuds/Trimeresurus
Summary: 『骨血』和『补偿』的后续





	【泉斑泉】七年之癢

**Author's Note:**

> ＊相当俗套的梗，我已经不知道自己在写什么傻X玩意了，脑残垃圾文笔慎入  
> ＊生子预警，但本篇无车（哈哈哈哪天会开个后续车的，超喜欢这个系列的设定）  
> ＊姊姊比弟弟大两岁，天才程度见鼬真传设定（这是妖孽了吧）  
> ＊宇智波骨科大概是我唯一完结过HE的cp  
> ＊木叶因为蝴蝶效应改名了（皮  
> ＊我要说因为斑的身体比泉奈好所以他的娃多有人信么

一  
泉奈有气无力地趴在桌案上，侧着脸用一边眼睛看着摊开的文书，重要的文件差不多处理完了，剩下的都是些族里的小事，他或火核处理都没差。上一旬为了柱间提议的警备队的事忙得焦头烂额，今天他回神时还能看见天光，想着要不做一次甩手掌柜，回家和哥哥与孩子们多呆会。  
「火核你要去干什么？」  
泉奈的视线飘向门口，暗中谋划，恰巧撞见从辅佐位离开摸鱼的属下。  
「斑大人吩咐今天要我去接孩子们。」火核回答的声音带着点疑惑，「已经是学校放学的时间了。」  
「不是哥哥接的吗？」  
早早引退的前族长除了接接任务出去玩，其他时间都和家庭主妇差不多，在负责两人家里的各项杂事。  
「斑大人没和您说他今天要外出吗？」  
斑不大可能什么都不说就离开了，就算兴起也至少会传个书回来，不让泉奈分心。斑是有多关爱泉奈火核是知晓的，每旬都有半旬能见到斑提着食盒给泉奈送午餐或晚餐，送晚餐的时候又多会在隔壁看卷轴陪着泉奈到工作结束，全无战争时修罗的风采，倒像尽己所能照顾优秀而忙碌的弟弟的无能哥哥。  
喔，不可以这般不敬，斑大人体忍幻都是宇智波乃至忍界的颠峰，只是现在不流于表，他说斑大人『出门』自然是有了合心意的任务出去活动筋骨顺便为村子「火叶」赚个声誉打个威名，可不是出门旅游（虽然对斑说确实只是自带娱乐项目的游玩），而且斑大人的料理也是相当的美味（那天斑心情特别好，顺手给火核备了半份茶点），分明是为了弟弟什么都干的伟大兄长。  
泉奈也想他的哥哥不会一声不吭离开，毕竟长女长大后斑出任务是一定会带上的，三个孩子突然少了一个，就算知道不用担心，也至少要知会一下。于是他努力回忆斑到底说没说这事，挥手赶走火核，叫他接回两个孩子前带他们先吃个饭，然后给他也带一份。  
火核也不耽误，他怕去晚了两个野小子没长女管着怕不是连校门都拆了。  
其实泉奈还沈浸在外食和斑亲手做的料理的差距之大中。

二  
斑引退的最初几年其实比现在勤劳不少，至少那时他一个人负责奶孩子，还包了三餐；现在两个小的一般丢给大的带，他看心情是做一顿还是三顿，三天两头出去做个任务，重要不重要的事情对泉奈都是随口一说。长女还体会过斑早年的耐心，两个后出生的臭小子基础打牢后除了基础训练，对练检查就是不被他按在地上摩擦，好在晚上和泉奈见面后有心情安慰下从他肚子里爬出来的骨血，不然未来堪忧。  
泉奈也不是不能理解斑，家务这种琐事换谁谁烦，但这和以前斑身为族长忙里外他帮忙，以及后来他只安心工作斑会把一切照料妥当的待遇相差太远，一时接受不能自是有小情绪的。早上还高兴斑做了顿丰盛的早餐，想下午或许有爱心茶点，结果晚饭也只能吃一般般的外食，工作也推脱不了，还有火核根本管不住的小祖宗会捣乱，泉奈想想就想和他哥一起带着长女浪迹天涯，但也是想想罢了，他怎么看这届最出息的镜看柱间的星星眼怎么不放心溜号。  
泉奈是喜欢小孩子，不然也没他家仨孩子什么事，他面对斑生的俩小子不太能硬气下来，和斑只会对他生的长女温柔说教表扬一样，都是忍不住想护着。本来泉奈无所谓宠着就宠着反正他家的他乐意，但小孩子有趣不假，耐不住都是能闹腾的主，最终他放弃了带俩小子，都交给斑了好好教育。  
斑在半大不大的时候是由长子带的，泉奈则是由斑带的，两个人两岁的时后都没少被他们的看护人揍，这还是战乱时期训练居多，小孩子精力不是很够用；现在就火叶的和平样让小孩旺盛的精力无从消耗，长女大概是承了他们父亲一部份性格喜静，不是多难带，泉奈喜欢抱着女儿，斑也多照顾长女；儿子们就可劲皮，会拽斑的、他的、长女的头发，还在菜里乱加糖盐，上房揭瓦，烤池塘的观赏鲤，在泉奈批好的公文上乱图乱画，最后一条气得斑也不管是他辛苦十月怀胎还喂了一个月奶的亲儿子，抄起闲置的团扇就把两个刚会拿苦无的小东西弄去扔了五十个中靶的手里剑。后来两个小子学乖了，在斑的画上抹完一碟朱砂也不敢动泉奈了，至少斑在的时候一点不敢。  
喔。  
斑是在他早上迷迷糊糊盥洗时说了他要带长女出趟远门，保鲜术式里留了东西让他自己看着办，可那时他满心想趁儿子还没醒找斑讨个吻，自然忽略了关键情报。  
没救了。  
他现在一边谴责斑也不帮他，一边想偷偷跑出去和斑同长女外出杀个人再享受个人生。  
火核带着耀（kagaya）和华雁（Kagari）回到书房时看见的就是毫无形象瘫掉的宇智波族长，和半个时辰高度都没变动一点点的杂事公文。

三  
「爸（父），我们带的寿司定食喔！」耀总是比华雁更有活力，也许是哥哥的缘故，「今天店长爷爷做了抹茶的，味道超好！」  
「爸，今天姐姐又被斑叔叔接走了。」华雁告状，明明泉奈才是他们的父亲，为什么姐姐和斑叔叔这么亲啊，那个人分明没他们父亲好，「都是在学校，为什么姐姐就可以和斑叔叔出去玩。」  
火核无奈地看向泉奈，眼神示意他尽力了，至少今天没人借火影大人口告诉他学校又被拆成什么样了。  
泉奈手一推，把成堆的文件交叉迭放在桌角，招呼两个孩子来他身边，火核顿了一下，把垒在最上方的未批阅文件搬到自己桌上，一份份看了起来。  
「谁叫绯矢（Akaya）是你们的姊姊呢，」泉奈给了两个男孩一个拥抱，摆开食盒，「姊姊自然要比弟弟知道更多、做更多哦。」  
「我开动了。」  
吃完饭的孩子们总是坐不住的，斑严格的训练只能保证他在的时候儿子们能做个优雅的宇智波，现在明知斑不在，泉奈心情还不糟，自然不懂收敛。  
「爸，今天学校的老师好无聊啊，居然在讲忍界格局，」华雁比耀的政治敏感度高很多，「他讲的情报好多过时和偏见。」  
「华雁可是气得不行，讲课的时候几乎没有一刻不在和我抱怨。」耀补充，「虽然我不是很赞同老师，但华雁讲的我头很大啊。」  
「好啦。」泉奈吃着寿司含混不清地响应，「只是让你们去出个勤。」  
「但果然还想和姊姊一样光明正大的逃课啊。」  
「爸，可是姊姊身份和我们一样，为什么姊姊就可以很少上课？」华雁想了会问，「斑叔叔和老师打声招呼就能放人，完全不理会我们。」  
泉奈看着酱油碟里被混合均匀的芥末，挑出唯一一个生鱼片寿司，小心翼翼配了点，然后一口气喝掉了大半杯茶。  
「你们姊姊可从来没在学校用过忍术。」泉奈眼角还残留了点泪光，「华雁你现在就出去绕村子跑一圈，五分钟回不来就别用查克拉再跑五圈。」  
华雁扑上前，边谴责泉奈无理的体罚行为边撒娇说再也不敢了，让泉奈别告诉斑。  
耀不忍直视，心想平时那么聪明的华雁怎么就看不透，父亲从来不说他们干过什么，只要父亲心情不好被斑叔叔见着，回头斑叔叔就能把前因后果掌握得一清二楚，一点逃不掉。  
其实只要哄父亲开心了他们就能平安无事，惩罚一般都是父亲的玩笑。  
华雁长得像斑，这让他在安抚父亲这件事上得天独厚，特别是他不要脸撒娇的时候，通常事半功倍。  
我愚蠢的哥哥／弟弟呦。

四  
「父亲大人（父上様）。」  
黑发黑眸身着宇智波族服的豆丁小孩身法老成的蹲在树干上，尽职尽责地完成一名感知系忍者的任务，寻找并传递敌人的位置情报。  
悠闲得站在树下，抱臂瞇着眼，像要穿透层层绿叶望到尽头的宇智波男性慵懒得回了声。  
「东北方位，距离三里至五里间。」  
「很好。」  
男人对孩子的结论表达了肯定。  
「但感觉不止目标，」孩子受到鼓励，继续说自己的判断，「有很微弱的不同的查克拉混在了一起，难以分辨。」  
「下来吧，明天再去。晚上对眼睛不好。」  
男人说。  
小孩瞬身回到地面，给男人指了最近的水源，溪流旁是最容易获取食物的地方。  
「今天驻地和食物交给妳了。」  
男人将当天剩下的事全部交给了这个不及他腰高的孩童，不给一点特殊照顾。  
孩子没说什么，她默认了男人的安排，寻了块空地而非之前指的水源，设好了三重警戒和两重防御后，请示男人去寻些新鲜食物。  
「这次面对的是超出认知以外的九尾，就任务而言，像平常一样尽可能不留下痕迹与气息是多余的。水源处易捉食物，同时也易被袭击，在面对强敌前须养精蓄锐，所以我建议在林中空地休息为上。父亲大人的实力自是无惧这些，骚扰还是越少越好。」  
态度冷漠的男人是孩子的父亲，但将这样小的孩子带着进行野外训练着实过于严苛；好在孩子并无怨言，还在努力提高自己，不然这样的家庭对孩子的伤害是很大的。  
男人点头认可了孩子的判断，但那看上去只是对同队做任务的队友的赞同，直到慢吞吞吃完孩子弄来的食物，他都没做任何除队友身份以外的行为，连关心的问题都是地形、气候之类的。  
男人说写轮眼前期学习进步是很好用，但不能过于依赖，会限制其他方面的发展。他自己开眼很迟，他的弟弟也是十几岁时才有了家族标志性的眼睛，但这不妨碍，反倒促成了他的体忍术和弟弟精妙的刀法。  
「妳今天做得很好，忍术和感知比上次进步了不少。走吧，妳需要洗个澡了，毕竟是个女孩子。」

五  
「父亲大人。」绯矢在溪边烤着火，夜晚的火之国边境寒意十足，小孩子的身体经不住乱来，「我想父亲（父親）了。」  
把火遁温好的水给坐在避风结界里的女儿，确实这次绯矢离开火叶的时间前所未有的长，她和他为了尾兽的任务已经在外面待了一个月，绯矢也一个月没见过泉奈了，依赖双亲这对孩子来说再正常不过了，就算绯矢是个早慧而成熟的孩子。  
斑被这么一提也想起了泉奈被公务缠住明里暗里要他帮忙的样子，不觉头痛。他自觉泉奈做了本是他要做的事，他理应帮着照顾孩子家中，但这些杂务在这以火叶为首形成的半和平的地界未免太过琐碎繁多且毫无新意，目前这熟悉的任务模式反而让他颇为放松。  
要不是孩子，斑想，要不是孩子，他必定会用一年在外，寻到全部尾兽才做罢，而非匆匆忙忙抓到九尾再匆匆忙忙赶回村子。  
「要给妳父亲写信吗？我们还要半个月才能回去。」  
绯矢摇了摇头，她抱着双腿把自己缩成了个球，咬着唇，眼泪要落不落。  
可不是从泉奈肚子里爬出来的嘛，还因为逆位要了她父亲半条命，让他这个新手父亲好一阵兵荒马乱，就算出生后多是他在照顾，还是本能的更亲近她的生（了她的）父（亲）。  
斑抱起团子，他一边谴责自己心软，一边辩解绯矢不过一六岁的孩子，在他的安宁的火叶没必要让孩子这么急长大。  
「阿绯，」斑拨开女儿遮眼的头发，温声道，「明天父亲（父上）收了九尾我们就回去吧，妳父亲（父親）一定也很想妳了。」  
女孩抽抽噎噎答应了，斑不会说什么漂亮话，只能带女儿回到她选的驻地，抱着小小的孩子，轻轻拍打背部，哼着小时他哄泉奈的歌谣，直到熟睡。  
当年斑年岁还不够大时会被但马分配去做潜伏任务，一埋伏就是一个多月，他出发前必定和但马约定其间不能给泉奈派任务，不然他心神不宁是做不好的。他抗争了很久，连泉奈都跑来安慰他说自己不会出事，后来真的没出什么事他才敢做那种长期的，一离开就要数月的任务。  
好吧，他有点想他了，就算回去等他的只有永无止尽的家事。  
第二天日出时绯矢就醒了，她见自己蜷在斑怀里瞬间羞红了脸。斑显然是浅眠，绯矢一醒他也醒了，拍拍绯矢的头说再忍忍，中午之前他会把查克拉的畜生驯服，交代绯矢保护好自己，这次不需要她出任何力。  
绯矢后来见到九尾，感知忍者的体质让她被吓得发抖，斑立刻张开查克拉护住了她。被熟悉的阴冷查克拉笼罩后绯矢逐渐恢复了对身体的控制，平心静气打量起传说中最强的尾兽，然后在斑还没出手时躲在身后轻轻扯了下斑的袖口。  
九尾是只火红的狐狸，身为查克拉的集合体，不受自然的限制，有庞大的身躯，九条象征身份的尾巴在身后摆动不止，恶意的查克拉习惯后比她父亲大人的查克拉易于接受得多，逸散的那些在九尾表面形成了一层华丽的外衣。  
「父亲大人，九尾那么可爱，给牠起个名字吧。」  
斑因这发言从跃跃欲试突变到状况外，没能实时迎战，让九尾不仅看到了他，还看到了他年幼的女儿。

六  
这已经是泉奈第三旬要在批阅文件的时候管住两个孩子不拆家了。  
他一直认为男孩子闹一些好，斑也认同这个观点，但是管教起来还是毫不手软，有时让因为他们小小的恶戏而哭笑不得的泉奈都心疼，绯矢因为训练疲惫不堪的时候他都心疼得要死，斑是怎能对亲生的孩子下重手他是想不懂的，直到现在。  
「耀，出去做负重训练，完成了让你火核叔检查。」  
居然又对他的喜欢的挂画下手，他就不明白了，一幅而已他的这俩孩子是怎么让摘了挂挂了摘的无聊活动持续这么久的，还顺带毁了斑送他的作为生日礼物的一幅画。  
「华雁你去背书，放在你斑叔叔桌上的那本风物图鉴的雷之国章的前三节，我晚上回去验收，不合格就明早加练。」  
泉奈还是没忍心施以暴力，两旬下来两个人做的『坏事』被干脆一起清算，泉奈想他还是把这些事告诉斑吧，虽然每次斑都能在他说之前察觉到异样并准确找到罪魁祸首。  
斑解释过泉奈对他收拾两个小家伙的心得，当时他沉默了很久，久到泉奈以为他不会说了，最后斑还是高冷地「哼」了一声，道：  
「当时我比他们能惹事多了。」  
喔。  
多亏了我能记事时你已经要上战场了。泉奈想。  
幼稚而富有活力的哥哥是怎样的呢，在他的记忆里斑一直是成熟懂事的兄长，幼稚和疏漏多是发生在与千手柱间相处时。  
可恶的千手柱间，家里三个孩子竟然每次对他的来访都表示热烈欢迎，仗着有这好人拦着肆无忌惮。哥哥居然也很给那个火影面子！  
天凉了。他要和哥哥分居以示抗议。  
可是从结果上他们现在确实在分居，而且要一个月了。  
「火核，」泉奈见孩子跑了，毫无形象地向他的下属兼辅佐诉苦，「哥哥来信了吗……什么时候回来啊。」  
「还是没有看到斑大人的忍鹰，泉奈大人需要我去火影大人那问一下具体日期吗？」  
火核也很想念全能的、特别能镇住孩子的前族长。  
「算了，」泉奈把剩的两三份不是很重要的公文推给火核，「哥哥总会回来的。」  
他开始一边看起了斑给他专门找的古本伊势物语一边抹起了眼泪，并评价：  
「真是乱得有趣。」

七  
小孩子有了宠物倒是能压下不少思念，斑见绯矢和她的通灵兽玩得不亦乐乎，擅自将前一晚说定的返程时间生生延后了大半，并私下给泉奈写了信，并询问了绯矢的意思。  
信里有很多东西因为篇幅都会避而不谈，而任务中的信件多是通报任务进度和平安的，斑和泉奈更是不习惯在上面写多余的话，以至于斑在宅子里迎接下班的泉奈时被一把扑住，然后听泉奈蒙他做副族长。  
绯矢吃饱喝足正在睡觉，怀里抱着只红毛狐狸，不然就是女儿抱着泉奈哭而不是泉奈抱着他假腥腥流眼泪了。  
跟着回来的耀和华雁刚因为抢了泉奈下午的茶点现在见到斑有点心虚，对他们父亲有失风度的形象明智的选择了无视。  
「宇智波什么时候也没副族长这种职务。」斑无情得拒绝，「先让耀和华雁休息。」  
泉奈一哽，拽了斑的头发一下才罢手。  
「热水准备好了，你先去洗洗吧，晚饭是外食，绯矢大概明早才会醒了。」  
「哥哥，」泉奈去找寝衣，「绯矢还小，你抓尾兽带着她就算了，还让她累成这样，她可是我生的欸。」  
「五岁开了双勾玉，迟早都要经历的事，我带着放心。」  
「所以哥哥你要来帮我，绯矢现在更亲你。」  
「都说了我身份很敏感，和你那时不一样。」斑扶额，「快去洗漱，要帮忙喊我，我去看看两个小子又干了什么「好事」。」  
「哥哥你变了。」  
「哈？」  
「你以前会和我一起洗的。」  
「泉奈……」  
「要么哥哥让我现在去看绯矢。」  
斑无奈地叹气，手下结印，在泉奈惊异的目光下通灵出了只花纹会流动的猫。  
「喵，斑你叫本大爷出来干什么，不是有臭狐狸在吗？」  
两条尾巴的猫语气相当不善，是猫又的形象，口吐人言让泉奈又一阵好奇。  
斑无声威胁他的通灵猫，然后娴熟地托着猫屁股给泉奈递了过去。  
泉奈顺手撸了两把，猫又本来想挣扎一下，结果只顾着被揉得打呼噜了，尾巴优哉游哉的上下晃动。  
「是礼物，二尾又旅。」  
「什么？」  
泉奈手一抖，很快又稳住。他看看斑，又看看猫，确实皮毛的手感很特别，尾巴也是两条，但这幅样子真的是传说中凶神恶煞的尾兽？  
「快去洗，明天还能见到一个。」  
泉奈晕乎乎的去了浴室，把猫留在外面的同时被斑连着他忘拿的寝衣塞了进去。

八  
斑搞定泉奈后对着柜子里乱七八糟的样子摇了摇头，找到耀和华雁时他们乖巧的在房间玩闹，一点没有干什么出格的事，看起来和他们的姊姊一样优秀。  
斑：要不是你们是我的孩子我就信了。  
「耀，明早和我对练，我要检查你的进度。」斑随意的盘坐下，「华雁，明天下午交给我一份忍村在各国发展模式的简要概括和预测。」  
两个孩子干嚎了一声，这个他们的同居人，也是亲叔叔，从来不像别的长辈样护着他们，连父亲对斑叔叔的做法都没半点疑意。  
「斑叔叔我们明天还要上课！」  
「少来。」斑一副看透了的样子，「明天给你们姊姊请个假，说她身体不适路上染了风寒。」  
「我也染了热疾，明天去不了学校了！」  
耀夸张的躺在地上，华雁鄙视得不行。  
「叔叔和姊姊去做了什么？」  
斑冷眼看了下耀这个活宝，回答华雁的问题。  
「捕捉尾兽，综合性很强。」  
「哎？！！」耀瞬间起身，「是卷轴里记录的那个尾兽吗？！」  
斑点头。  
「我要看我要看！」  
耀的直觉向来很准，他知道什么时候可以在斑面前无理取闹，什么时候要乖乖认怂，华雁紧跟兄长的步伐，得以从斑这得到许多疑问的解答。  
「尾兽有多强？」  
「很强。」  
「我们未来能超过牠们吗？」  
「不是没有可能。」  
「那能超过斑叔叔吗？」  
「就目前你们还差得远。」  
喔，扎心了，每次问问题都会受到不知名打击的华雁摀住心口。  
「真是……你们再成熟点我才能放心啊。」斑突然说，「你们快五岁了，我现在很犹豫要不要按计划告诉你们一些你们理应得知的事。」  
「不过，」斑顿住，「你们要再敢学柱间装傻，别怪我不拦你们父亲揍你们。」  
从来是你揍我们！！！  
耀和华雁无声吶喊。

九  
小绯矢一睁眼就看到她心心念念的父亲坐在她枕边笑盈盈看着她，激动万分，两枚黑色的勾玉在眼睛里转啊转根本停不下来，讨了好长时间的抱抱，直到斑喊他们去吃早饭。  
「绯矢妳这两天好好休息就好，和我一起去办公间吗？」  
「好！」绯矢满口答应，「我和父亲（父上）给您带了礼物，是一只很漂亮的猫和一只可爱的狐狸，都是尾兽呢。」  
「绯矢很棒喔，这么小年纪就能带回尾兽呢。」  
「都是父亲（父上）很强，我没做什么……」  
被表扬的绯矢不好意思，她就见父亲站在她身旁放出查克拉，尾兽就和他回来了，以为是幻术使然。  
「小姑娘和因陀罗一个模子出来的，你那哥哥又有一模一样的查克拉，在外面也是无聊，不如跟着看看还能发生什么有趣的事。」一早被父女俩秀了满眼的九喇嘛不爽的开口，「没想到还真是意外，因陀罗居然真的和你这个弟弟在一起了，还能用忍术得到孩子。快给本大爷问安。」  
泉奈也没放下绯矢，顺着九喇嘛的话说下去。  
「九喇嘛，我和哥哥又不是千手柱间那蠢货，那是个只会让哥哥难做和伤心的家伙。」  
「千手柱间？」九喇嘛被泉奈叫了名字开心得决定不要老脸优先解决疑惑，「那是什么人？」  
「应该是你说的因陀罗的弟弟，阿修罗的后代。」这是斑为了顺利结盟顶住大名的压力，四处寻觅翻阅古籍得出的结论，还是在怀着耀和华雁的时候，把他担心坏了。  
「和阿修罗一样啊……当初阿修罗要是像你一样也没这么多事。」  
「哦？」  
「泉奈！带绯矢出来！」斑又了一遍，「炸了油豆腐！」  
团状还想多说的九喇嘛立刻闭嘴消失在了泉奈眼前，出现在绯矢怀里催促。泉奈看着怀里绯矢好奇的眼神，在她印象里火影大人可是位大好人，怎么会让父亲大人难过呢？  
「这事别和哥哥说，妳再大点我会和妳说的，但是千手柱间不可信妳一定要记住。」  
绯矢懂事地点头，就像当初她被告知自己是两个男人的孩子，还是亲兄弟的，勾玉转得两人心疼还是讲完了她和弟弟们的故事，和在三岁生日时向她承诺的一样，到时自会告诉她全部。  
「九喇嘛，不可以在父亲大人之前告诉我的弟弟们他们的身份喔。」  
绯矢抱着红毛狐狸，在狐狸耳边低声说。  
「知道了，」九喇嘛的耳朵抖了抖，「我是这么蠢的狐狸吗。」  
绯矢不作声。

十  
泉奈笑得在斑身上直不起腰。  
今天是三个孩子的生日，姊姊七岁，弟弟们五岁，所以他们把孩子的身世毫无保留地告诉了从小被教育喊斑「叔叔」的孩子。  
可斑在耀和华雁心中是个什么形象啊，一个又敬又畏但仗着关系不是最亲近的又能无理取闹一下的大魔鬼，突然被告知自己的亲生父亲其实是这个魔鬼，还是魔鬼「亲自」把他们生出来的，除了挑战常识只剩哀洪遍野了。  
華雁小心翼翼叫了斑「父亲（お父様）」，斑對他點了頭算是認可了稱呼，然而從來不按常理出牌的耀冷靜了一下，「爸爸（Papa）」脱口而出，华雁惊得一身冷汗，怕因这不敬的称呼遭受牵连，他的蠢哥哥没有一次没把他拖下水过。他暗中看了比他们早知道真相的姊姊，绯矢「噗嗤」一下笑了出来，斑忍了会还是开心得笑了起来。  
夭寿喔，他直觉系的哥哥。  
华雁没敢问既然他们的生父是斑，为什么要叫斑「叔叔」，而叫泉奈「父亲」，要是他的亲哥哥一天到晚喊他「堂弟」，就算不知情他也高兴不起来，甚至想打人。这么看来斑对他们是真好。  
「那我们叫谁妈妈啊？」  
这下年长些的绯矢也忍不住了，她扑上去往耀头上打了一巴掌：  
「你看我们家有我之外的女性吗？！」  
耀反驳：  
「但叫两个爸爸外人真不会起疑吗，我们这么多年叔叔白叫了啊？」  
绯矢气恼：  
「有本事你喊一声「妈妈」啊？在外面该喊「叔叔」喊叔叔，果然你的智商都被华雁夺走了嘛！」  
「我抢他智商会变笨的。」  
华雁小声辩解。  
「不过委屈你们在别人眼前都要做一个单亲家庭的孩子啰。」  
泉奈见姊弟都对这事接受良好，倒也敢多说一些。  
「父亲不用在意他们两个，」绯矢有点被皮得很的耀气着，「我都没问题，就他们现在的情况根本不会有问题。」  
「天天都是爸爸看着我们，有时都差点以为爸爸才是我们父亲，您才是叔叔。」  
「别拉上我！我还没你那么蠢！」  
「喂！总说我蠢我也是会生气的！华雁你不能这么没大没小！」  
三个孩子闹做一团，时不时还要拉上旁观的两个长辈撑腰，华雁还被两个兄长怂恿去拽了斑和泉奈的头发。斑对他们的教育向来严格，但也没到古板的地步，而且确实也没打过孩子，最多都是给踩着他们极限的训练，所以孩子们找到时机还是敢玩的。  
当天的晚餐一片狼藉，泉奈在斑收拾桌面的时候给了每个孩子一个拥抱和亲吻，然后强行接过斑手上的活，推着「新任」的「父亲」给他的孩子们同样的亲昵。

〇  
斑带着绯矢去抓了两个月的尾兽，在木叶文斗了近一旬才稳妥的留住两只颇得心的尾兽，后来每半个月父女俩就会消失一个月再带回一只，断断续续到了他们确定爱人关系的第八年，聚少离多之下长老们意图两人娶妻生更多子的挑拨离间都显得相当无力。  
之后分配尾兽的计划又让泉奈和柱间磨了几个月，让早就冷静下来却因为陷入一连几天见不到泉奈的暴躁中的斑，将长老和木叶高层明里暗里整了一通，最后赶在夏日祭前两人又回到了以前密不可分的精神状态，一年下来他们几乎是一点波折没经历就顺利过去了，十分完美的度过了被火核反复叮嘱当心的「倦怠期」。  
两人回头看这段几乎被遗忘的时间时，泉奈再讨厌千手柱间这个坏斑的姻缘又让斑接受了他的人，也不由得由衷感谢此人舍己为人的伟大精神质量，而长大的孩子们早早搬出主宅的中心区域，一点不想晚上听到两个父亲奇怪的动静。  
华雁思考的问题有些与众不同，他想自己一个脑里劳动者怎样才能不被他文武双全的双亲打断腿。  
爷爷过世了父亲们完全没有参考价值啊！！


End file.
